1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device and to a new shank construction therefor as well as to a new method of making such a fuel control device and to a new method of making such a shank construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having a shank portion for interconnecting with an opening means of a spud carried by the wall means of a hot water tank construction, the shank portion comprising a flange means fastened to the housing means and a tubular means secured to the flange means and having external means for interconnecting with the opening means of the spud and an internal means for interconnecting to a temperature sensing unit that projects through the opening means and into the tank construction to sense the temperature of the water contained therein, the tubular means having an end thereof welded to the flange means to secure the tubular means and the flange means together.
It is also known to provide a one-piece shank construction for a control device wherein the shank construction has an externally threaded part for threading in the opening means of a spud carried by a hot water tank construction. For example, see the U.S. patent to Katchka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,830.
It is also known to provide a one-piece shank construction for a fuel control device wherein the shank construction has axial securing means on the tubular portion thereof that is adapted to be axially pushed into the opening means of the spud until the axial securing means is in a predetermined position thereof so as to cooperate with axial securing means of the opening means of the spud to interconnect the fuel control device to the spud. For example, see the U.S. patent to Katchka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,438.